


Craving you more everyday

by Zaz14



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, joshifer, joshifer porn, just porn, sorry for any mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaz14/pseuds/Zaz14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is also on an older tumblr of mine, so if you have seen it before on peeta-loafs-you-katniss, thats me.</p><p>this was my first attempt at writing joshifer smut so please be nice, and this was also my first attempt at writing in a while as well as my first attempt at smut.</p><p>its just a porny one shot</p><p>not betaed because I don't have one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving you more everyday

His hands crept higher and higher up her body making her thighs quiver in anticipation. His hands were smooth from various hand creams but yet rough enough for her to feel the drag across her skin. Thick fingers teased her as he came closer to her sex. Oh how it would feel to have them inside her, pumping deliciously slowly, dragging back and forth over her clit.

He loved foreplay, the bastard, teasing her until she was a quivering mess on the bed or the floor or the worktops, but it was times like this when every nerve was alive and on fire with his touch that she wished he would just fuck her. She ached with the need to be filled with his cock, to be owned by him.

“Josh, please…oh god” she gasped in pleasure as he slowly massaged her lips making sure to drag across her clit “please fuck me josh” she barely spoke this time it was too much effort but he had heard her, the smirk said it all.

“oh no Jen, first I want you to scream my name" he whispered to her before he shimmied down the covers until his mouth was over her sex and blew lightly before diving in like a man starved, fucking her with his tongue, she was reduced to chanting his name over and over again. Of course that was when the noises started and the vibrations.

“OH GOD JOSH…..YES, YES, SUCK MY CLIT.” She didn’t even care if her neighbours heard her, they would be used to it by now, and at least they didn’t live directly next door to anyone.

Her legs were shaking by now and she could feel the edge of the orgasm creeping up on her, fire racing through her body. She grabbed josh by the hair and held her against her clit getting a moan in response. He loved it when she pulled his hair and took charge. The vibrations against her clit were getting stronger as the cricket noises persisted. Knowing she was going to come soon and wanting to pleasure him too she forced him on his back.

Kneeling she looked down on him lying on their bed naked admiring the gorgeous body that becoming Peeta Mellark had given him. Muscles contained in strong arms, which wrapped around her body, abs that she enjoyed licking to make him squirm. Grabbing his hair again she sat on his face, he didn’t waste a moment and started the cricket noises again, but here she had the advantage, she grinded down on his face as she yanked on his dark hair.

Now she was in charge and he was hers to enjoy.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He really did like women in control, he wasn’t lying when he told an interviewer that. The first time they had ever been together was after filming the beach scene in catching fire, the sexual tension was strong and neither could resist it.

They fucked three times that night and the last time they fucked she had sat on his face and told him he was going to eat her pussy out while she sucked him. She hadn’t let him move or speak or come, until she had come twice. He had groaned so loudly in the beach house, writhed on the bed even begged her to let him come. That night had been one of the hottest nights of her life.

Looking down at the body of the man beneath her, as he nibbled and sucked at her lips, she couldn’t help but reach down and pinch a pink nipple, twisting it in her grip. His chest heaved and shuddered as gasps of pleasure and groans hit the air. His nipples were so sensitive, like it was a direct line to his cock. She reached down to pinch and tug on the other one, rolling each bud between her fingers to the music of groans and whimpers directly against her clit. It was sweet music to her ears.

His teasing had finally stopped now that she had started on his nipples. She wished she could lick one as he starting sucking on her clit finally, but her belly would get in the way, but oh she didn’t care anymore all the mattered was that he didn’t stop sucking.

His hands had moved to grip her hips keeping her attached to his mouth, gasps and groans flew from her with his name mixed in. oh god she was going to come any minute now. She had been on edge for far too long.

But ecstasy was just out of reach, even now, he was still teasing dragging his teeth across her clit, stopping her orgasm as it started.

“josh” she squealed “josh let me come”

She felt a tiny chuckle vibrate against her as he bit down lightly causing her to squeal again. Fine if that’s the way he wanted to play it. She leant down and grabbed his nipples again, she didn’t need to touch his cock, she had his undoing right in her fingertips.

She grabbed his nipples yanking on them sharply dragging her fingernails across his sensitive skin and looking down she watched for his reaction, his strong jaw was nestled between her thighs, neck arched and drenched in her fluids but now his jaw was clenching and he screamed her name against her clit and that was all it took before she was grabbing his hair and arching against him as the orgasm tore through her.

Fire swept through her veins, no words were yelled out it was too much, the only sound she could make was gasps and grunts. It had taken too much out of her.

He sucked her clit throughout, keeping her in a state of orgasm for how long she didn’t know but soon it became too much and she pushed his head away gently.

“jen, you okay” she could only nod wordlessly at him as he helped her lie down on the bed.

He still hadn’t come yet, his cock was nearly purple and she knew exactly what he needed.

“come here baby” she spoke softly, her voice felt hoarse even through she hadn’t even been screaming. “let me suck you”

He swallowed and laid down next to her, so she could turn her head and swallow him down. He was so close it wasn’t going to even take 2 minutes for him to come but she still pulled out all her best moves, he had been so good to her.

She deepthroated him easily, he was average length but so thick, the weight of him on her tongue in her throat. The taste, but most of all how he shuddered and whimpered as her throat massaged his head.

She could feel him shaking as he started to come but she didn’t move away, she loved his cum, the way it tasted, bitter but still delicious, she hadn’t ever swallowed before she slept with josh but he persuased her, never asking but she knew it was a weakness of his. Everytime she had sucked him he had looked so dissapointed when she pulled back until once he had come too soon down her throat and talked dirty all the way through his orgasm about how hot it was that she swallowed.

A high groan shattered her thoughts as he cum starting to shoot down out of him

“jen…… oh fuck……jen……yes yes yes. Oh god, thats is swallow my cum, Suck it down your throat, like I swallowed your come. Swallow it baby, it marks you as mine. My come is the only one you will ever taste.” he hissed into the air as he pulsed into her mouth, cum slipping down her throat.

She pulled his now flaccid cock out of her mouth and licked it clean until he pushed her away, far too sensitive to continue.

Exhausted she collapsed next to him on the bed, the stench of sweat and sex lingered in the air but neither could be bothered to get up and get clean. After all that was only round 1, there was still round 2 to come.


End file.
